


As Colours Fade

by Squidapples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, John Doe Fusion, Missing hour, colour blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Dean disappears for an hour.1.15-The Benders





	As Colours Fade

_Every day we take our senses for granted._

_We never truly appreciate what we have until it’s gone by then it’s too late._

_Sometimes we can go back sometimes we can’t._

_It’s time for you to slow down and appreciate what you have before it’s gone._

Dean shook his head at the message and stepped into the bathroom.

The once colourful bathroom looked grey now.

Dean rubbed his eyes it looked like he was looking into an old black and white tv set.

At first he thought Sam had painted the bathroom he pulled at the doorknob it was locked he was really going to kill Sam now.

He went to get the spare key they kept in the paper towel holder because Castiel had gotten locked in the bathroom a couple times.

But all he found was a note,a notebook and a pen.

_You really think I’d leave the spare key._

_If you hadn’t figured it out by now you’re colourblind for the time being._

_I could have erased your memories and given you retrograde amnesia but I didn’t._

_So write down the colours you remember before you forget you have one hour._

_The timer doesn’t start till you start writing._

Sunflowers-Yellow

Sun-Yellow

Night Sky-Black/Dark-Blue

Watermelon-Green

Pigs-pink

Pie-Beige

Pumpkins-Orange

Clouds-White

Strawberries-Red

Sam’s Hair-Brown

Duck Tape-Grey

Phone-Sliver

The hour glass that had appeared in front of him ran out and vanished.

Then the door opened and the colour blossomed into view once again.

It’s turned out that Sam had painted the bathroom what had once been a blue,green and turquoise bathroom was now a neon yellow,soft pink and emerald green bathroom.

**Dean shook his head he was really gonna talk to Sam about his colour choices.**

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Human Interaction-Tonight Alive.  
> Written for Spncoldesthits.  
> This is one of the shortest fics I have ever written.  
> This is the first of my Spncoldesthits fics that is not a crossover.  
> I wanted to put Leo and Mick in but then I thought 3 guys in a bathroom for an hour kinda sounds like a porno so...  
> So at the time I had just started watching a new show(to me the show's form 2002)and I was 2 episodes in so I couldn't incorporate many details.  
> This is a John Doe fusion fic but not all the stuff is included I was only 3 episodes in when I finished writing.  
> This is not the normal colourblindness(red-green,blue-yellow) more like dogs,seals and other animals that see in black,white,grey.


End file.
